I'm afraid but I love you
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: EXOplanet - TaoRis - OS - Hurt / Confort / Romance. " Mais moi, je ne ressentais qu'une chose : Plus les secondes passaient, plus il m'échappait, toujours un peu plus."


_**Disclaimer **: Les EXO ne m'appartiennent pas._

_**Paring** : Taoris_

_**Rating** : Hurt / Romance_

_**NDA** : Ecrit dédié à Healyne, qui en voulait un, et qui m'a poussée, sans vraiment le vouloir, à faire le premier pas et à me décider à en écrire un, moi qui avait envie depuis un moment._

_Healyne, j'espère qu'il te plaira. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu ! Enjoy !_

* * *

**I'm afraid but I love you**

**F**inalement, ce jour était enfin arrivé. Il revenait. IL REVENAIT ! J'avais beaucoup de mal à me dire que j'allais le revoir, qu'il allait être de nouveau face à moi, se tenant droit, souriant comme personne, son visage et toute sa personne rayonnante.

En son absence, je m'étais occupé comme je pouvais, m'entraînant sans cesse, tous les jours ou presque, sortant de temps en temps avec Sehun ou Jongdae. Je faisais tout pour ne pas penser à son absence, parce que je savais que si j'y pensais, j'aurais le moral à zéro et l'envie de rien. Et il ne fallait absolument pas me laisser aller, j'avais trop de choses en jeu pour.

Mais aujourd'hui, il revenait, et je ne tenais plus en place. LuHan me lançait souvent des petits regards agacés, n'arrêtant pas de souffler tout en m'observant faire des allées et venues entre la chambre et la pièce principale de l'appartement. Il finit par détourner le regard au bout d'un moment, ne faisant plus attention à mes mouvements. Il avait reporté son attention sur la télévision qui crachait un flot continu d'images et de sons qui ne m'intéressaient guère.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter quand j'entendis la poignée de la porte d'entrée grincer. Lui tournant le dos, je me retournais lentement, le ventre contracté, une peur qui n'avait pas lieu d'être s'y étant logée. Je fixais mon regard sur la porte qui tranquillement était entrain de s'ouvrir.

Sans le vouloir, mon cerveau avait déjà enregistré le fait que c'était lui. Qu'il était entrain de passer la porte, qu'il allait enfin me revenir. Peut-être était-ce son parfum qui enivrait déjà mes narines ? Peut-être était-ce son pas que je reconnaissais entre mille ? Peut-être était-ce sa manière d'ouvrir la porte ? Peut-être était-ce son aura ?

Quand j'aperçus son visage passer l'encadrement de la porte, puis le reste de son corps en suivant, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, et je pris conscience qu'il avait pour un instant cessé de battre.

Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte, il se tourna vers nous, son visage encore plus rayonnant que dans mes souvenirs. Il avait un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres et ses yeux brillaient de milles feux. Il était heureux de nous retrouver, mais moi, j'étais encore plus heureux de le retrouver.

Tout comme les autres, je lui souriais. Mais je savais que mon sourire était plus éclatant que les autres, parce qu'il lui était destiné. Et parce qu'il ne regardait que moi. Juste moi.

**J**e ne pouvais pas être plus heureux.

* * *

**I**l marchait devant moi sans faire attention à quoi que se soit. Il avait l'air un peu perdu dans ses pensées, ou peut-être fatigué, je ne savais pas. En fait, depuis son retour, je ne savais pas grand chose. Il nous avait conté son séjour dans sa famille et nous lui avions fait un compte-rendu de nos dernières activités. Mais à moi, il n'avait pas dit grand chose. En fait, il ne m'avait rien dit.

Je n'avais pas imaginé, et ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit, qu'à son retour, notre relation aurait tant changé. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je ne le savais pas. J'avais l'impression qu'un fossé nous séparait maintenant.

J'étais si impuissant face à cette situation. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le faire revenir vers moi, pour qu'il me revienne, tout simplement.

Où étaient passées nos soirées à discuter de tout et de rien ? Où étaient passés nos moments, juste lui et moi, enfermés dans notre chambre ? Où étaient passés ses touchers aussi légers qu'une plume sur la peau frissonnante de mon bras ? Où étaient passés ses regards, ses sourires ? Tout avait disparu.

Penser à ça me rendais morose et je sentais, face aux regards inquiets que LuHan et Minseok me lançaient, que mon humeur sombre se reflétait sur mon visage et sur mon attitude en général. Je leur lançais un sourire et essayais de reprendre contenance.

**L**es portes s'ouvrirent devant nous. L'aéroport grouillait de monde, mais moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui, comme toujours.

* * *

**L**e public hurlait. Les lumières m'éblouissaient. Mes yeux me piquaient à cause de la transpiration. Mon souffle se faisait saccadé. Mes membres me lançaient agréablement. Nous étions de retour sur scène, et il n'y avait rien de plus grisant.

Je jetais quelques coups d'œil autour de moi, regardant mes camarades se positionner à mes côtés. Il s'était mit à l'autre bout de la ligne que nous formions. Je sentis mon ventre se contracter. Il était encore une fois loin de moi, si distant. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et j'eus l'impression qu'elle me la déchirait, que je ne pourrais plus jamais ni parler, ni rapper, ni chanter tellement j'avais mal.

Le public nous lançait des objets en tout genre, allant de la peluche aux sous-vêtements douteux, en passant par les lettres de déclaration dégoulinantes de niaiserie.

À mes pieds, une écharpe. Je la ramassait et l'observait. Je pus lire une inscription qui m'arracha un sourire amer. Je relevais la tête et, sans plus y réfléchir, je me dirigea vers l'homme de mes pensées. Il m'observa à la volée et c'est en sentant mon cœur battre frénétiquement que je lui tendis le morceau de tissu. Il l'attrapa sans vraiment y faire attention et le passa autour de son cou dans la seconde qui suivit, sans me lancer un regard, comme indifférent. Je retournais à ma place, le ventre retourné et la mâchoire contractée.

Je ne voulais plus être sur cette maudite scène. Je ne voulais plus entendre tous ces cris, ce brouhaha. Je ne voulais plus être sous cette lumière aveuglante. Je ne voulais plus être dans ces vêtements brillants. Je ne voulais plus me tenir près de lui, même si tout mon corps voulait le contraire. Je voulais disparaître.

Quand nous descendîmes de la scène, je le vis partir devant, accompagné de notre manager. Ils étaient en pleine discussion animée, parlant sans doute de la performance. Les membres les suivaient de près. Je les sentais animés et heureux de ce retour sur scène.

**M**ais moi, je ne ressentais qu'une chose : Plus les secondes passaient, plus il m'échappait, toujours un peu plus.

* * *

**N**ous avions quartier libre cet après-midi là. J'avais envie de me balader. Je voulais voir les vieux temples, l'ancien palais royal, le Wat Traimit et pleins d'autres choses encore. Bangkok, avec sa température idéale, m'appelait.

J'avais envie de partir loin de lui. Depuis le soir précédent, et le concert, il ne m'avait pas adressé un regard, une parole. J'aurais pu être transparent, cela n'aurait rien changé pour lui. Mon moral en prenait un sérieux coup.

Je préparais mes affaires pour la journée dans la chambre d'hôtel que l'on m'avait attribué quand j'entendis quelques coups étouffés contre le montant de la porte. Je me retournais, mon sac dans une main, vers celle-ci. Elle s'ouvrit sur lui.

Il dû s'apercevoir de ma surprise car ses joues rougirent avant qu'il ne baisse faiblement la tête vers la moquette. Je le regardais, comme si il était une apparition, ce qui ne me semblait pas illogique au vu des derniers jours que j'avais vécu.

Il se racla la gorge et s'avança vers moi. J'avais toujours mon sac à moitié fermé dans ma main gauche et les yeux légèrement plus ouverts que la normale. Je me sentais figé, et son avancée vers moi ne faisait qu'accentuer cela.

Une fois devant moi, il m'observa et je fis de même. Une fois encore, je redécouvrais ses traits, ses yeux si profonds, ses expressions si attirantes et le grain de sa peau qui, je me souvenais, était si douce au toucher.

- Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait endurer tout cela. Je ne le voulais pas. Je sais que c'est purement puéril de ma part de t'avoir ignoré comme cela. Mais j'avais peur. Juste peur, comme un imbécile de première. J'avais peur de ne plus te retrouver, peur que tu m'aie oublié, peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Ne me demandes pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas. J'avais juste cette peur ancrée en moi, et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en défaire. Mais maintenant, si tu le veux, si tu me le permets encore une fois, je veux juste être à tes côtés, maintenant et à jamais. Je t'aime tellement Tao.

Ma vision se fit floue et je sentis mes joues s'humidifier avant même que je m'aperçoive que je pleurais. Il se pencha vers moi, et d'un geste magnifiquement doux, il m'essuya les joues de ses pouces, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, lâchant mon sac à dos sur le sol, faisant raisonner dans la pièce un bruit sourd. Mes mains partirent s'accrocher à sa veste à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

Ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses doigts dans mes cheveux, mes mains sur son corps. Je n'aurais changé ce moment pour rien au monde.

Quand nous nous séparâmes légèrement, j'ancrais mes yeux dans les siens, une nouvelle fois, et, resserrant mon corps contre le sien, essayant de m'emboîter contre lui, en lui, pour ne plus le perdre, jamais, je murmurais, tout contre sa joue, le sentant frissonner.

- **J**e t'aime imbécile de WuFan.

**FIN**


End file.
